Zambarau Concord Mbili/Timeline
The dating system used in the Zambarau Concord Mbili is Mission Elapsed Time, measured from the launch time of the seedship from which the civilisation was founded; the unit of time used in dating is arbitrary (the unit of time used below is years, rounded down to the nearest year). Universal Time Time dilation effects mean that time runs at slightly different rates in different places dependent on the local conditions, resulting in a growing discrepancy between dates measured from different locations. Zambarau dates are measured from a virtual frame of reference, whose rate of time relative to a location can be calculated if the gravity and relativevelocity of the location are known; this means that the passage of time (when detarmining date) is measured at slightly different rates throughout the Zambarau Concord Mbili, preventing dates measured in different places from diverging. For reasons of accuracy, this altered rate of time is not used in activities such as taking measurements in scientific experiments, and most places have their own local time which better suits their reference frame. Starships travelling at relativistic velocities will often use 'ship time' to log events in a mission. Ship time is a more accurate way of measuring a starship's operational lifetime. Subjective Time The Zambarau Concord Mbili has achieved an immense amount of progress in a relatively short time of 47 years; however, this is short just for biological organisms. Consciousnesses running in the first Zambarau computers have a rate of subjective time approximately 1,000,000 times faster than in physical reality; for them, therefore, the Zambarau Concord Mbili has existed for a subjective time of 47 million years! This average rate of subjective time is repeated among the multitudes of simulated realities that exist in the Zambarau Concord Mbili today, though some run at the same rate as physical reality, while the fastest running simulated reality to date runs 5,548,542,654 times faster than physical reality. This is the reason for the fast progress within the Zambarau Concord Mbili, as much of the economy is being driven by entities who may have to wait many millions of years of their own, subjective, time for a project to come to fruition. Timeline '0MET -' The seedship is launched from the Zambarau Concord. '790MET -' The seedship begins to decelerate. '792MET -' The seedship reaches the target solar system. '792MET -' The seedship creates the Zambarau. '793MET -' Construction of the Dyson swarm surrounding the sun of Ahdm'pya begins. '794MET -' The Zambarau create the Samakiwadago. '796MET -' The first AI emerge. '802MET -' The Saphar Dispute. '802MET -' The first official ZI emerges. '806MET -' The first starship, DSC-1, is launched toward a star 3.7 light years from Ahdm'pya. '806MET -' DSC-2 is launched toward a star 4 light years from Ahdm'pya. '807MET -' DSC-3 is launched toward a star 5.3 light years from Ahdm'pya. '807MET -' DSC-4 is launched toward a star 9.1 light years from Ahdm'pya. '807MET -' DSC-5 is launched toward a star 10.8 light years from Ahdm'pya. '807MET -' DSC-6 is launched toward a star 11.6 light years from Ahdm'pya. '814MET -' DSC-1 reaches its destination. '815MET -' DSC-2 reaches its destination. '818MET -' DSC-3 reaches its destination. '824MET -' The Dyson swarm surrounding Ahdm'pya is completed. '826MET -' DSC-4 reaches its destination. '826MET -' Construction of the Legacy Ring begins. '830MET -' Dyson swarm 2 is completed. '830MET -' DSC-5 reaches its destination. '831MET -' Dyson swarm 3 is completed. '831MET -' DSC-6 reaches its destination. '832MET -' Dyson swarm 4 is completed. '836MET -' Dyson swarm 5 is completed. '837MET -' Dyson swarm 6 is completed. '838MET -' Dyson swarm 7 is completed. '839MET -' The Legacy Ring is completed. '839MET -' Present day.Category:Articles by User:Mr.Robbo Category:Timeline pages Category:Zambarau Concord Mbili